


Impossible

by Agent314



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, gansey deserves some love, i'm sorry henry cheng, one day i'll do right by you, post-trk, the ronan/gansey is platonic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent314/pseuds/Agent314
Summary: Richard Campbell Gansey the Third was an impossible thing, but he was also a boy, a brother, a friend, a lover...Gansey is many things, but if you asked people to describe him in one word, what word would they chose?





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Gansey so much it hurts, so here, have some other people loving him too...

If you asked someone to describe Richard Campbell Gansey the third in one word; _success_ would be the public´s favorite. Money, power, greatness, kingship, golden... all of these words would make sense; he was after all a perfect picture of youth, straight white teeth and square shoulders. Magnificent, a gentleman, a scholar, a man with a future brighter than the sun and a trust found bigger than life itself; he was everything mothers wished their sons to be.

If you asked Helen Gansey; she would use the word _little_ to describe him. He was, after all, her little brother, little Gansey, always too curious, too much for a calendar picture perfect family, always asking questions no one had answers to and climbing into her bed in the middle of the night to ask her for stories about magic. Little in a sense that made him special to her, little in a way that made her protective, especially after his “accident”, when everyone started talking about him as if he was a stranger, as if he had been replaced by a wilder, less controllable boy, as if he did not longer belong, but to her he did, he was still her little brother; he was just a little different now.

If you asked Ronan Lynch; _brother_ would be the obvious choice. Even then soulmate was a close one. In a completely platonic matter mind you, but Gansey was a part of him; they worked best together. Adam had described them as a two headed creature once and he'd been right on the nail, they were an unit.

To say he loved Gansey and would do anything for him was an understatement, but also; it was an exaggeration; he was his brother, his companion, one of the only people he could trust to tell him the truth, and Ronan valued that over anything else, but he was also a royal annoyance, his fashion sense gave him headaches and he kept insisting Ronan needed an education. Everything with good intentions, but he could be too much some times, even for Ronan, not like it mattered anyways, he was his brother and brothers, he had learnt; weren’t perfect.

If you asked Adam Parrish, he had decided Gansey could only be described as _expensive_ ; everything about him was expensive, even things that were actually free about him looked expensive. He was a man worth more than most people could pay, but this price was not always money; sometimes it was an interested ear to listen about Glendower, or a firm handshake when you first met, or instructions on how to get his car running again after it stopped on the side of the road on a busy Henrietta morning.

Gansey was expensive, Adam decided, but he was worth it.

It was all in the little awkward smiles that were actually real, and the way his eyes glistened when he talked about magic. It was in the way he loved with all his being and was ready to do anything for you even when you didn't ask him for it; especially when you didn't asked for it. It had taken Adam some time to realize this but once he did it was easier to handle him and be just his friend, without feeling like a charity project, if there was one thing that was inexpensive with Gansey it was this; their friendship.

If you asked Blue Sargent to describe Gansey with a word it would be _destiny_ ; he was it for her, and even if she hated it at first, she had warmed up to the idea of a forever with him. It was a weird thing for her to think of love as a possibility; to think she was happy holding his hand or that her heart would race every time he ate the fruit at the bottom of her yogurt cup; he was definitely destiny for her, he had given her the opportunity to find her something more and he had asked for nothing in return.

He made her feel like being a sensible girl was not such a bad thing after all, she loved him, and this she knew because this was a boy who wore pastel colored polo shirts and the ugliest boat shoes you could imagine and yet he managed to steal her breath, he was her destiny and for once; she was happy about it.

If you asked Noah Czerny, he thought Gansey was just a _boy_ ; a boy who dreamed of a world too big for him or magic that was too strong to handle and kings who sadly were too dead to be of any help; just like himself.

He liked Gansey for his boyhood, for the laughing out loud and honestly to Noah’s terrible jokes; for the light in his eyes and the determined set of his shoulders. He loved Gansey’s boyness but he also wanted to protect him, because the world was not kind to boys like him, wanting to break them and make men out of them. He liked that Gansey didn't care he was dead or that he was the mystery he had been trying to decipher for years, he liked the youthfulness and the aliveness of him, Noah thought that if he had to give his life to someone he was glad that it was for Gansey.

If you asked Richard Campbell Gansey the Third to describe himself with one word, _impossible_ would be it. He had been told for the longest time that he’d been made for greatness, that he would achieve amazing things, but no one had prepared him for the impossibility of the things he would achieve, the impossibility of the people he would meet and love, the impossibility of him living another day to take in shaky breaths into his shaky lungs.

His death, his life, it was all impossible.

He shouldn’t have died twice, yet he did; and he shouldn’t have lived twice, yet he did; it was impossible, yet there he was, a boy, and a forest, and a dream, magical in a way that was distant and almost not there, yet so incredibly present in his thoughts. He was a self-made man, but also a made creature, of dream and flesh and love too big to contain.

His friends, they were all impossible.

Ronan, a brother; a dreamer who could take things out from his dreams, magical and sharp, delightful and also dangerous, if Gansey believed in soulmates; Ronan would be his. Adam, his magician, the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes upon, everything he wished he could be but could never achieve, a friend he would die for. Noah, murdered but remembered, his quest, his biggest want in the world had been him, it was all his creation and his design, Noah was an impossible dream made real, when it boiled down to it; Noah had been his king, his Glendower.

And then there was Blue; his destiny. When people say he was destined for greatness she was what they meant. Five foot nothing of feminist rage and a world of impossible made possible for him, for her, for them. Blue was the love of his life, because of the possibility of her, she was real in ways he couldn’t be, and yet she was impossible in ways he couldn’t even dream of; a girl, a spirit tree, a mirror.

Gansey was not supposed to live this long, he was not supposed to love this many people, he was not supposed to be loved back, he was impossible, but he was thankful for it.


End file.
